The Library of Everything Volume 1
The Library of Everything Volume 1 featuring the letters A''' and '''B, the number 1''', and '''Archaeopteryx. Front Cover Art: A giraffe munching on leaves *A: An A Story (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 3-7) *The Count counts one horse (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 8) *Cookie Monster's Famous Cookie Dough recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 9) *Archaeopteryx (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Bernard Long) (pages 10-29) *1: Bert's Bath (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 30-33) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter One: Hero's Awakening (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 32 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 34-49) *Ernie Presents the Letter A (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (page 50) *A Happy-Sad-Happy-Sad Happy Story (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 51) *A Fairy Tale Scene We'd Like To See - Hansel and Gretel (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 52) *11 Ways Jeopardy Contestants Can Really Piss Off Alex Trebek (reprinted from "Mad About TV") (pages 53-56) *Pay Toll 50 Feet (by Don Martin) (reprinted from "Mad About The 80's" and "The Mad Gross Book") (page 57) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 1-2) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 58-59) *The Princess & The Cookie (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 60-67) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Grover and Little Bird measuring Big Bird (pages 68-69) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 3-6) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 70-73) *Cookie Monster's Shape Cookies recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 74) *B: Bert & The Beanstalk (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 75-77) *Super Mario Adventures (part one in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 32 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 78-85) *Ernie and Bert Present... Shape Pictures (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 86) *Oscar's Worst Day (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 87) *Archaeopteryx and Jurassic Europe (reprinted from "Archaeopteryx") (pages 88-89) *Alex (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 90-91) *Crafts For All Seasons (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 92-93) *Galtar & The Golden Lance: Zorn to the Rescue (pages 7-8) (reprinted from "Cartoon Network Presents #21") (pages 94-95) *Bookends: Ernie & Bert (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (pages 96-97) Ernie and Bert Bookends *Ernie: Hey, Bert. That was a fun book, wasn't it? *Bert: It sure was, Ernie. But wait till you see Volume 2 coming next month. The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01 The Library of Everything Volume 01